


Ma nuit t'appartient

by Michi4D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Français | French, M/M, date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Même après tout ce temps ils leur arrivaient encore de se disputer. Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer ?  Pouvaient-ils vraiment rester ainsi ?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Ma nuit t'appartient

**Author's Note:**

> Ça y est, après plusieurs année à regarder YGO, j'ai craqué pour eux...j'espère que vous aimerez mon écrit...bonne lecture !

Kaiba était au milieu de dossiers, entouré d’au moins deux lignes de téléphone, son ordinateur ouvert devant lui. Une tasse de café froid traînait là, oubliée avant même que le jeune homme n’ait pu y tremper les lèvres. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage imperturbable semblait être en marbre. Pas un muscle ne bougeait, seuls ses yeux faisaient défiler les chiffres, les avis, les recommandations, les noms...et tout ce charabia administratif qu’il avalait depuis très tôt ce matin. Dans son bureau régnait un calme presque glacial. Pas le moindre bruit ne venait perturber sa concentration. Il avait ordonné à ses assistants de ne venir le déranger sous aucun prétexte, au moins durant le matin, le temps d’élaguer le plus gros des dossiers. 

Après trois grosses heures, la porte s’ouvrit sans que la personne n’ait pris le temps de frapper. Même sans relever la tête Kaiba pu aisément deviner qui était entré de manière impolie. 

— Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il sans arrêter ce qu’il était en train de faire.

— Je suis venu te voir, c’est évident non ? lâcha Joey. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il faisait ça. Pourquoi ce comportement ? 

— Je suis occupé, je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de toi, coupa Kaiba. 

Le blond poussa un long soupire d’agacement. Kaiba pensait vraiment qu’il était si stupide ? Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu’il venait le voir durant ses heures de travail. Et il avait déjà été bien plus agaçant que ça. 

— Je voulais juste te voir, bougonna le blond en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un petit canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il regretta presque d’être venu, vu l’accueil glacial que lui avait réservé Kaiba. Il tenta de se calmer en se disant que le brun était sur cette montagne de dossiers depuis un moment. À l’air très grave, enfin plus que d’habitude, qu’avait Kaiba sur le visage, ce qu’il était en train de faire devait être particulièrement éprouvant. Joey aura voulu faire quelque chose pour l’aider, pour lui enlever un peu de ce lourd poids qu’il avait sur les épaules. Des fois il se sentait un peu impuissant et l’écart du monde dans lequel vivait Kaiba. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir l’aider, il décida de ne faire aucun bruit pour déranger son petit ami. Il sortit une bande dessinée qu’il avait laissé là, dans un petit meuble à côté du canapé. Ses yeux dérivèrent de temps à autres sur le visage concentré de son amant. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il aimait se tenir dans un coin et regarder son petit ami travailler. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui qu’importe ce qu’ils faisaient. Cette façon si simple de profiter de Kaiba l’empêchait de trop subir le manque de moments intimes loupés. Kaiba redressa quelque peu sa tête en sa direction et le blond sourit chaleureusement, simplement en croisant son regard pendant ce moment furtif. 

— Joseph, ta présence me dérange. lâcha le brun sans relever le nez de la feuille qu’il était en train de lire.

— Ah carrément ?! râla le blond. 

Cette fois-ci, c’était la bonne. Joey en eut assez de se faire rabrouer pour rien. Il se leva et partit sans un mot. Il se retint fortement de claquer la porte. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute même si l’envie le titillait férocement. Après tout, ce n’était pas de sa faute, il était resté assis dans son coin comme la plupart du temps. 

***

Vers midi, Mokuba alla jeter un oeil dans le bureau de son frère pour voir si ce dernier avait mangé quelque chose. Il entra en frappant tout doucement, poussant délicatement la porte. Kaiba était toujours dans la même position que ce matin. Ses sourcils étaient davantage froncés. La pile de dossiers avait tellement peu diminué...les tasses de cafés quant à elles avaient envahi le large bureau. Certaines étaient encore fumantes, d’autres étaient à moitié vides. 

— Tiens Joey n’est pas là ? demanda Mokuba en regardant dans toute la pièce. 

— Je lui ai dit de partir, marmonna Kaiba fort concentré dans la page qu’il était en train de lire.

Son petit frère fit une moue désapprobatrice. Certes, le bureau de Kaiba n’était pas vraiment fait pour que les gens y défilent, mais il avait toujours su supporter Joey du moment qu’il se faisait tout petit. Comme si Mokuba avait parlé à voix haute, Kaiba posa son regard sur le visage de son frère. Il leva un sourcil pour connaître la signification de cette moue pas plus dérangé que ça par la situation. 

— Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis combien de temps ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Ces mots prirent son frère au dépourvu. Il savait ce que son petit frère entendait par “vu”. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait mis les pieds dans son bureau il releva la tête et arrêta un instant de penser à son entreprise et tout ce qui s’y rapportait. Il dut compter sur ses doigts pour se concentrer et donner une réponse correcte à son frère. Une, deux semaines...Il décida d’arrêter de compter lorsqu’il leva son majeur. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez et soupira fortement. La culpabilité commençait à fleurir dans son cœur. Il réalisa qu’il n’avait vraiment pas été correct ce matin. Bien qu’énervant la plupart du temps, Joey savait parfaitement que le travail de Kaiba était important. S’il venait dans son bureau de temps à autres c’était seulement pour le voir et rien d’autre. Être dans la même pièce que son petit ami lui suffisait. C’était pour combler ce manque, cette absence de normalité dans leur relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir comme n’importe quel autre couple. Il fallait faire attention aux rumeurs, il fallait respecter l’emploi du temps surchargé de Kaiba. Tous deux avaient énormément changé depuis qu’ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Joey était plus patient, Kaiba plus attentif. Cependant, grâce à cette situation, il vit qu’il avait encore des progrès à faire. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il demandait à Joey de quitter son bureau, mais c’était la première fois que le blond s’excusait en râlant réellement, sans embrasser Kaiba pour le taquiner et montrer qu’il était toujours là, à ses côtés. À ce moment, le brun comprit qu’il était allé assez loin, peut-être trop. Joey n’étant pas quelqu’un de fort patient, Kaiba se demanda si le blond n’était pas en train de se lasser de ce manège anormal qu’était leur relation. Cette pensée empoisonnée germa dans sa tête. Pourquoi Joey restait-il avec lui ? Il repoussa ses dossiers un instant pour régler ce malentendu. Il sortit son portable et appela Joey pour s’excuser de vive voix, car il trouvait ça plus correct. 

La sonnerie retentit, encore, encore, encore. Kaiba espérait que c’était juste parce que le blond était occupé et non parce qu’il filtrait ses appels. Connaissant le tempérament du blond, il s’attendait tout de même à une autre hypothèse...

— Fout moi la paix, grogna le blond après une longue attente. 

— Je voudrais m’ex…

Il avait raccroché. Mokuba fit une moue peinée et décida de sortir du bureau pour laisser son frère gérer ce problème. Il posa le sandwich qu’il était venu apporter et griffonna des mots d’encouragement sur un post-it pendant que Kaiba était en train de rappeler Joey. Il tapa son bureau de l’index, impatient. 

— Quoi ?! 

— Je voudrais m’excuser pour ce matin, je n’ai pas été correct avec toi.

Les épaules de Kaiba se relâchèrent en entendant la respiration de Joey au bout du fil. Il n’avait pas raccroché cette fois. 

— Je voudrais qu’on passe la soirée ensemble, poursuivit-il. 

— Et si j’ai quelque chose de prévu ? répondit le blond, un peu sèchement.

— J’attendrai que tu te libères. 

Cette promesse silencieuse était lourde de sens. Kaiba n’avait jamais manqué à sa parole lorsqu’il déclarait ce genre de choses. Le fait qu’il fasse durer sa promesse dans le temps toucha énormément le blond. Il voulait prendre du temps pour lui. 

— Va pour ce soir, lâcha Joey un peu plus adoucis, mais toujours bougonnant.

— Je viendrai te chercher après ma journée. 

Le brun se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil et soupira un grand coup. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de chasser les pensées négatives de son esprit. Joey n'était pas bête, du moins pas au point de rester avec quelqu’un qu’il ne supportait plus. La fatigue lui avait joué des tours. Il se promit à lui-même que ce soir il irait se coucher de bonne heure. 

***

Comme convenu Kaiba partit chercher Joey après être repassé chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Il aurait bien voulu chasser ses cernes par la même occasion histoire d’être présentable aux yeux de Joey. 

Le blond monta dans la limousine sans un mot. Il s’assit près de la porte et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Sa colère n’était pas tout à fait passée. C’était plus fort que lui, c’était dans son caractère d’être rancunier. Il avait essayé de se calmer et de se dire que ce n’était pas si grave. Cependant, cette fois, il n’avait rien fait pour provoquer cette dispute. Mais Kaiba ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir autant s’il tentait de se faire pardonner ? 

La voiture démarra dans un silence lourd. Kaiba lança des regards furtifs en direction du blond. Ce dernier ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. Kaiba voulait arranger les choses avant d’arriver au restaurant. Mais que fallait-il dire pour ne pas énerver encore plus le blond ? Il se demande un instant s’il ne valait pas mieux faire demi tour. 

— Tu m’en veux encore ? demanda Kaiba d’une voix qui se voulait calme.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers son amant et vit une vive inquiétude dans ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il adorait se noyer. Ses doutes s’envolèrent. Dès le premier jour, Joey avait su qu’il devrait se disputer la première place dans l’ordre des priorités de Kaiba. Il n’en voulait pas à Kaiba pour ça, ce qu’il faisait était admirable. Il était admirable. Kaiba était parfois un peu maladroit avec les gens, cependant il savait reconnaître ses torts. Il avait changé sur ce point et bien d’autres, et Joey aimait à penser que c’était un peu grâce à lui. En détaillant enfin la tenue du brun, son cœur rata un battement. Kaiba portait un costume bleu nuit, l’étoffe semblait douce au touché. Sa cravate violette foncée reposait sur une chemise gris perle, mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus. Joey soupira et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne. 

— Non, pas quand tu m’regardes comme ça, sourit le blond. J’suis désolé d’avoir réagi comme ça. 

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné. Sans le vouloir, il avait un peu plus compliqué la situation qui était déjà tendue. Alors qu’il voulait tout l’inverse. Il chassa les dernières miettes de rancunes de sa tête et sourit à son amant. 

— Il est vrai que pour une fois, j’étais dans l’erreur, renchérit le brun avec un léger sourire. 

— Comment ça pour une fois ?! râla faussement Joey en riant. 

Kaiba pouffa doucement. Caressant du pouce la main du blond, il plongea son regard intense dans celui, pétillant, de son amant. Joey se rapprocha de lui, serrant sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Son cœur bondit de nouveau de manière incontrôlée dans son torse. Kaiba était parfumé avec cette fragrance qui le faisait frissonner. Ce mélange d’odeur boisée, d’orange et ce léger soupçon d’eucalyptus. Telle une abeille attirée par l’odeur d’une belle fleur, Joey se rapprocha de Kaiba, plongeant directement sur ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Leurs muscles se détendirent, leur corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes décuplant la force de ce baiser dans lequel chacun tentait de transmettre ses sentiments à l’autre. Le manque, l’amour, le pardon, l’affection. Kaiba passa une main dans les cheveux de Joey, le faisant fondre de nouveau. Il s’écarta de quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres de son amant pour savourer cette main large, douce et chaude qui s’était posée délicatement sur sa joue brûlante. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact rassurant. Il inspirait et expirait lentement par la bouche. Ses lèvres se déposèrent dans la paume de son amant. Il resserra la main qui serrait encore celle de Kaiba tandis que son ventre se contracta sous l’effet du plaisir. Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Le visage de Kaiba était plus près du sien, ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient rivés sur lui, savourant chacune de ses réactions. Joey se sentit rougir. Cette proximité soudaine était déroutante après tant de jours sans pouvoir toucher son amant. 

Leur petite bulle d’intimité prit fin, car le chauffeur toqua poliment contre le carreau pour indiquer qu’ils étaient arrivés avant d’ouvrir la portière. 

Le maître d’hôtel les conduisit jusqu’à leur table. Une table carrée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, camouflée par des paravents couverts de broderies fleuries. Un chemin de table reposait sur une nappe blanche immaculée dont les pans étaient faits de fine dentelle. De petites bougies couleur taupe étaient disposées au centre de la table. Des verres à pieds se dressaient majestueusement sur leur tige fine. De petites enluminures blanches étaient dessinées sur le bas des coupes. Joey détaillait chaque objet présent sur la table, tout était rutilant et délicat. On lui tira son fauteuil, et il s’assit le regard fixé, cette fois-ci, vers Kaiba qui avait pris place en face de lui. Le blond sourit et Kaiba se sentit fondre. Joey avait tous les attributs du soleil, radieux, irradiant les autres de toutes sortes d’émotions positives, et ce sourire si chaleureux et adorable. Les mets se succédaient, les conversations , tout cela aurait pu continuer des heures encore. Joey était aux anges, il pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de son petit ami. 

***

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer les amants dans leur cocon. Ils avançaient maladroitement car ils ne pouvaient empêcher leur corps de se retrouver en caresses et en baisers. Joey commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Il grogna car cela prenait trop de temps à son goût. Le brun rit contre ses lèvres et se chargea lui-même de cette besogne. Bientôt, l’étoffe légère glissa des épaules du brun et s’échoua sur le sol à côté de celle de Joey. Kaiba prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses larges mains et l’embrassa langoureusement. Leur torse se touchaient délicieusement en un contact totalement électrisant. Les mains de Kaiba glissèrent le long des bras de son amant, puis de ses hanches, les agrippant fermement. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent totalement, il se laissa couler dans ce baiser, dans ce bonheur. Ses muscles se détendirent les un après les autres. Kaiba rompu le baiser et observa le visage de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres humides. Il était merveilleux ainsi. Ses yeux noisettes le regardaient avec une telle intensité, un tel amour. Kaiba sourit. 

— On devrait se mettre au lit, murmura Joey.

— Pourquoi ? lui répondit Kaiba d’une voix douce et basse.

— Parce que tu es fatigué idiot.

Kaiba s’apprêta à répliquer que non mais un bâillement vint l’interrompre. Ce n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée finalement. Ils retirèrent leur pantalon et se glissèrent sous la couverture fraîche. Joey vit le brun foncer les sourcils. 

— Tu te mettras en pyjama après, je veux profiter de toi...murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant. 

Kaiba leva un sourcil, ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs homologues avec plaisir cependant. Le blond embrassa son amant encore et encore. De doux baisers longs, appuyés, vifs...il picorait le visage de son amant, transmettant tout son amour dans ses baisers, savourant la chaleur de sa peau. Kaiba glissa ses grandes mains le long du dos de son petit ami, souriant entre chaque baiser. Il sentit le corps de Joey trembler sous ses doigts. Ses muscles frémissaient, sous le charme de ses caresses. 

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin...murmura le brun, les yeux clos.

— J’ai cru...que...je sais pas, que c’était fini...répondit le blond, une boule se formait dans sa gorge à cette pensée.

Kaiba ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il s’en voulait d’avoir planté cette idée dans la tête de son amant. Il resserra ses bras autour du blond.

— Non, je…

Joey l’embrassa de nouveau. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire chaud et rayonnant. Rassurant aussi. Ce sourire plein de tendresse et de promesses d’amour. Kaiba avait du mal avec les mots certaines fois, surtout lorsque ça concernait Joey. 

— Je t’aime. Ne l’oublie jamais. 

— Je t’aime aussi, répondit Joey en se blottissant contre son petit ami. 

Kaiba posa ses lèvres sur son front. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement la peau du blond. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. 

— Joey, je vais...commença Kaiba en desserrant son étreinte.

— Va te changer grand-père, se moqua le blond.

Le brun leva un sourcil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du blond avant d’aller vers la salle de bain. Joey posa la tête sur l’oreiller qu’occupait tantôt son amant. Sa chaleur et son odeur subsistaient. Il enlaça son oreiller et respira cette odeur qui le rassurait. Les mots de Kaiba flottaient encore dans son coeur. Ses pensées l’emportèrent si bien qu’il ne remarqua pas le brun qui revenait.

— Je te manque déjà ? demanda le brun, 

— Reviens auprès de moi, réclama Joey en tendant les bras vers Kaiba. 

Le brun se glissa sous les couvertures et retourna dans les bras de son amant. Joey pouffa en sentant son pyjama en flanelle contre sa peau nue. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du brun qui soupira de bonheur. Il ne bougeait plus, son corps était calme, sa respiration lente. Il se fit de plus en plus lourd contre son corps jusqu'à s’endormir totalement. Il continua ses gestes réguliers jusqu’à sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

***

Le bruit de froissement lui parvint. Ce bruit était de plus en plus près. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une faible lumière les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Mais ce bruit...il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer davantage. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux et bailla d’une manière peu élégante.

— Je t’ai réveillé ? demanda Kaiba d’une voix douce.

— Hmm...non, tu es déjà levé ? 

Joey tenta de laisser ses yeux ouverts. Kaiba lui caressa la joue. Elle était encore chaude et marquée par l’oreiller. 

— Il y a environ, une heure. Rendors-toi, murmura presque le brun sachant pertinemment à quel point Joey n'était pas matinal. 

Le corps de Joey trembla, la voix de Kaiba était si basse, si suave. Ses lunettes, son air concentré. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau au saut du lit ? C’était trop d’émotions pour le blond dès le réveil. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le réveil. 8h15. Il fronça les sourcils. 

— J’ai bien dormi ne t’en fait pas, sourit le brun en posant la feuille qu’il regardait avec attention quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Le blond nota qu’il n’avait pas pris son ordinateur avec lui dans le lit. Il était resté à peu près tranquille. Joey était content de voir ce changement de comportement chez son petit ami. Il était tellement heureux qu’il prenne plus soin de lui. Le brun replia ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Il se rallongea aux côtés de son amant. 

— Pardon, pour...ça…

— Nan, c’est bon, tu fais des efforts. Je sais que tu peux pas t’empêcher de bosser quand t’as du temps. Tant que tu dors au moins 7h ça me va. 

— Merci pour hier, et cette nuit. 

— Je veux en faire une habitude, informa Joey avec un ton motivé.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de refuser je suppose ? rit le brun.

— Nan, et tu vas m’aider hein ! râla le blond en serrant son amant fort dans ses bras. 

— Bien entendu. 

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
